Things That Go Derp
by ColorfulCloud1
Summary: A Stallion get fired from his job and heads to Ponyville, but can he change is old life, after arriving he sees love and has a perfect life but can he choose her or a certain rainbow mare
1. Chapter 1

Authors note

This is a new story that came to me. I will try to upload chapters everyday but somedays I won't. I so not own My little Pony or anything just a story. But I hope you enjoy thank you.

SweetSugar

I walked the empty streets thinking what went wrong. I had a wonderful job and not bad pay but getting fired because of the most important assignment In the company was lost cause of me. Well rents due I guess I might leave town and find a better nicer place. I don't know where,thinking of some city's and I finally notice a train departure for ponyville in 2 hours. I quickly went home and packed my things before leaving this corrupted city Manehatten. As I got on the train I wondered if this "place was better or worse" well "Shit happen's" I look out the window and drift to sleep.

Ditsy Doo

"Come on lady geez you are more dumber than I thought". I walk home saddened because of not finding the package for the old stallion. I entered my simple modern home, then greeted by my loving filly that means the world to me and nothing else."Mommy your home, I was at Sweet's house for a while then came home" said Dinky. I cleaned up the mess my filly made and went to my room. Seeing my bed and just a wardrobe with some going out clothes. I took a shower and said my goodnights to my filly then headed to my room. I wondered if I was going to meet some pony other than the one who gave me a child and just vanished out my life. Thinking to myself "who would want a ugly looking pony like myself". I cried myself to sleep and dreamed of meeting some pony who cared about me.

Authors note

Sorry short chapter I was typing this at 11:40 at night and got tired so yeah but no matter if I get lots of views or not I will keep posting chapters because i want to enjoy thank you


	2. Chapter 2 New job and values

Author's note

I had a good idea for this story so yeah.

Anyway comment or tell me what you think enjoy thank you.

SweetSugar

I woke to the sight of new day, and a new life."Well I'm go look around and see what's for work. I step out of the train to smell the aroma of fresh skies and beautiful scenery.

I walked down the street on see wonderful stores filled with pony's with smiles on there face's. I see no wanted posters and my joy turned to worry. I spent all my money going here and now can't find a job.

I then with a slight of luck find and wanted baker for a bakery called SugerCube Corner."I was head baker at my flight school". So I walked in and saw couple of ponies and and group of ponies hanging out."Well what can I do you for" said a man behind the counter.

"Well...I'm here for the baker position" i said nervously."Well first we need to test you" said the man."All you need to do is bake for that group over there" he said pointing to a purple pony, a rainbow one, one with its hair made to look good, a cowboy looking one, and a yellow one.

"Ok" I said with confidence. I head to the back of the counter to see everything used to bake."They want one dozen cookie's and six doughnut's". I quickly start making a cookie dough and grab some dough.(I don't know how to explain baking but I will skip this part).

"He finally came back and grabbed my treats and headed to give the ponies my desert. I watched nervously as they ate at then purple one eyes widened and it's mouth opened.

I was sweating with fear to see what see said."This...is ...delicious" she said with an exciting voice. I then saw the others put my treats in their mouth and they did what she did with more shocked expression's.

"Who made this" the fancy looking one said."Well my head baker did" he said. I was to shocked"Did he say... Head baker" the other ponies looked to see what the fuss was about.

"I don't see what the fuss is abo...dear Celestia this is amazing" said a random pony eating a cookie. All the ponies huddled around the table and took bites if my cookies and they were shocked.

I was happily looking at the ponies when the man came back and said "I haven't seen this much excitement since my famous cake was introduced" he said."Well as you see your hired and since this was such a hit I'm paying you in advanced with 250 bits a week.

"Two hunndree..."."Yes two hundred a week" he said. Your baking was amazing so I feel that I will get more customers from all over the Equstria. He gave me two hundred bits and I left for the day heading to a simple apartment complex and asked the manager how much if was staying here for a month.

"It will be about five hundred a month but since your new here I'm giving you the first month free" I got my key and headed to my room to see a nice apartment and simple room. I layed on my bed and feel asleep when hitting the pillow.

Ditzy Doo

I was done with my shift and was geting me and my daughter our regular weekday muffin batch. I was heading to SugerCube Corner and saw a bunch of ponies surround the bakery."what the fuss about" I asked a random pony."A new baker was hired and made the best cookies and doughnuts" she said. I made my way to the front and heard say "Sorry the baker is gone for today and he will back tomorrow" All the pony left in disappoint and I was finally able to walk in.

"Hello Ditzy are you here for the muffin's" said."Yeah" I said, I handed her 10 bits and was on my way but overheard Twilight say "He's very talented and a little bit good looking" I wondered what he looked like and sure enough they said it " His coat was Golden coat with a chocolate brown mane with a black strip.

I walked back home with the muffins and sure enough opened my door to hear my life say "mommy". I squeezed her and got dinner started. We finished dinner and tucked her in and said goodnight. I then though "I wonder if I can meet him when u get my daily muffin, but he will be to busy with all the mares around him" I then fell asleep with adissaponted on my face.


	3. Chapter 3 The Encounter

Author note

Sorry late upload school but hey we go through it. Review please enjoy thank you.

SweetSugar

I woke up to the sound of galloping ponies and chatter outside the window. I look outside to see happy ponies doing there daily business and activity's. I look at the clock it said 7:30.

"He forgot to tell me what time to be there" I said worried but I figure I would go at 8:15. I then took a shower and washed my body and my cutie mark which was a two clouds spread apart and the sun shining down.

I got out at 8:00 and left my apartment an headed for my new job. I remember the way back and got there to see a crowd of ponies in front of the store."Look's like I'm famous" chucking to my self.

"Pssst over here" i heard behind the store and saw the man waving over there. I quickly ran over and head him say "Well come from the back entrance and cause to much ponies there. I entered the building to smell cookies and cake.

"Ok since it's your first day lets see how you handle this" he said opening the doors and was quickly trampled by the ponies.

As the women was taking orders I was halling my plank to get the order's done and was tired by the first 2 hours of the service. Then we had the place die down a bit to see only six ponies in line.

As I finished there order's the man said "take a break you need it. I then went outside to stretch my hoofs and was quickly distracted by the beautiful scenery.

I was in a better place, where everypony is nice and kind. I was looking around was quickly hit by a grey Pegasus."Sorry I didn't see you" said the mare. I quickly picked myself up and her up." I need to go" she said flying off.

I then walked back to the store to see a line a mile long in front of the store."Ahh there you are"

Said the man "we really need you. "I bet" I said chuckling and then started to make the treats.

Near 5:00 I was finished for the day and the man said I did a great job and finally told me his name "Well I'm and that's my wife ". I then not decided to go home but look around.

After about one hour if looking I was headed back to my apartment and passed my work place to see the same Pegasus that bumped into me, in the store with a saddened face. I then calmly walked into the store and saw say "the baker left but I would be happy to bake your muffins" she said. "Ok" the pony say with a sigh and looked depressed. "No I'll do it" I said after there conversation.

They both looked at me with a surprised face. "But your off the clock" said ."I'll do for free and besides I bumped into her so this is my apology"

I then went to back and made a dozen muffins. I was using my grandmother's secret recipe for her muffin' I was finished I handed the fresh baked muffins to her and she paid for them and sped out of store only to see a slight blush in her face.

"Well that's very nice if you"."We don't get that type of pony around here anymore" she said as I was walking out the door with a grin on my face.

I entered my apartment and locked it from behind and went to the shower. I thought to myself "She is very pretty and those eyes are the most beautiful eyes I've seen" I exited the shower and headed straight for bed and got comfortable then fell straight asleep.

Ditzy Doo

As I was flying home with fresh baked muffins in my mouth I thought "Is that him, he so nice and handsome, but he probably has a mare because he's so talented"

As I entered my home I was greeted like usual by my filly."honey I got a special surprise for dinner"."What" said the young filly about to die of excitement. I pulled the steaming muffins into view and saw her face light up. I then put them on our table and we took a bite of them.

My eyes were focused in the muffin and I looked to my filly to see her jaw drop."Mommy who made this" she said."A very nice pony" we then are the rest if the muffins and I tucked into bed and she fell asleep as I exited the room.

After taking a hot shower I dried my mane and lay in bed thinking about those muffins and the pony who made them."I wish I could meet him but the chances are very slim" I fell asleep to him in my mind.


	4. Chapter 4 Small Talk

Small Talk

Author's note

Sorry late upload I know but others things came up

So this is my apologies enjoy thank you also the names don't pop up when I upload I will fix it later.

SweetSugar

I woke up to the sun in my eye's."damn Celestia try to less brighten that thing"

I said tossing and turning to face the clock.7:00 o'clock read the clock.

"I'm a bit early so let's finish this tour" I said getting myself ready for work. I exited the small apartment complex tabs made my way to town square. As I was walking I noticed a gift shop and tourist attraction for ponyville.

While walking in the store I was looking for the bare equipment for getting around. I bought a small map,a watch,and a pair if shades for the damn sun.

I looked at my watch it read 7:45. I was headed to my job to see the same grey Pegasus coming this way.

Ditzy Doo

As i was heading to one of my mail routes to deliver some envelopes I noticed the golden earth pony headed this way. I tried to find a faster way around and I could have flown but he would notice I was trying to avoid him.

I was walking nervously slower toward him with fear taking control of my hoof's and body we finally passed each other and tried to look away but out eyes meet and something in my body was happy to see him. Like everyday when I see my filly.

SweetSugar

As I was staring into her eyes she blushed and finally looked away only for me to blush and feel relieved. I was going to say something as we were passing each other, but my shyness got to me only to have my mouth open but nothing coming out.

When we were a good 20 feet away from each other I thought to myself "why didn't you say hi, come on your better than this" while I was face hoofing myself.

Ditzy Doo

"I should have said something but no I was to nervous he would reject me and look away" I thought flying passed everypony.

I soon bumped into a Rainbow Dash getting her grocery's. "Hey watch we're your goi...hey Ditzy"

She said and waved."Nothing just something got my mind"."Well lets see what has the old Ditzy unhappy" she said."I don't want to talk about it" I said turning around and leaving."Come Ditzy we've been flight school buddy's since like 15 years ago "

"It's just that some pony has my mind that all" I sighed."Well who's the special pony" she said grinning."It's the new baker, he's so nice and handsome and I think he even knows I'm here" I started to walk away and leave to finish the deliveries.

"Let's see about that" she said and headed for SugarCube Corner.

SweetSugar

Finally I made it here,all took me a life time to get here I smiled and walked in. I started my job with cookies and heard call me to the front."Well dear my apprentice is coming here in two days and I wanted to get you ready for here visit" I was to tired to talk and just nodded and continued my job.

During my lunch break I sat there sipping maple syrup and a piece if bread only to see a Rainbow colored pony walk in and sit across from me."uhhhh...do I know you" I said with a confused face.

She said "We've met but never really talked"."Not to be rude or anything but what do you want" u asked. My mind was filled with a million question's until she spoke and said "do you know a grey Pegasus and golden mane with goofy looming eyes". I nodded and said "we've met but I was to shy to say anything. She sighed and said "Well she like you" she said.

My mind was filled with joy and excitement but my body wasn't."I'm not going to explain but met at this location if you like her back tonight" she then got up and left the store.

Later that day I finished my job and went home quickly. I entered my apartment and immediately took a shower.

Ditzy Doo

Finishing my shift and heading home I was Rainbow Dash with a grin in her face."What's up rainbow" I said."get ready"she said. I looked at her and then was in shock."You didn't" "but I did" she squealed."But Dink..."."I sent her to Twilights to practice her magic do if was you I'd get ready and take a shower you look pretty rough".

I then ran passed her and opened my home to run up stairs not caring for the mess and hit the shower with hit water.


	5. Chapter 5 The Date

SweetSugar

I finished getting ready and put the essential's in my small saddle bag. A watch,a map, and 100 bits for whatever reason. I then exited the door and looked at the time. 8:00 "Fuck" I thought inside my mind.

I ran toward the restaurant the rainbow pony told me to go to. I finally reached it and saw the grey pony sitting there with a sad look on her face. I slowly entered and turned the door knob and feel my heart stop every inch I turned it.

Ditzy Doo

"Well he doesn't like me" thought and was staring to cry until I heard the waiter say "this way" I looked to see who it was and saw him. I looked back at the table and started to get nervous and looked at myself to see red eyes, a pretty dress, and a well done mane (thanks to Rarity).

He sat down and we looked at each other and for a second not knowing what to say until he said "well...ummmm...I'm SweetSuuu...gar" he said with a nervous voice and blushing on his cheeks.

"Nice to meet you I'm Ditzy Doo but just call me Ditzy".

SweetSugar

"Well that was a unexpected entrance but the night is still young" I said."Sure Shakemare" she said giggling.

"Well I haven't seen her this happy ever since she had Dinky" said Rainbow Dash smiling thought the window and leaving toward her home.

The night passed by very quickly, so we got to know each other and talked about our family's, our friends and past life. "well we should go" I got up and but the bits on the table and left.

As we were walking I notice her very close to me and smiled."Where'd you come from" she said."I came from a nice family with 1 brother and 1 sister, we had it good and we had separate lives and I moved out last and lived in a apartment. Well I came here because my original work counted on me to present some project's for a new design for some building in Canterlot and i lost them and didn't show them .so when I told them I didn't have them they escorted me out if the building and I knew I was fired"

"Well you have a better job here, you make good treats and make pony's happy" she said with enthusiasm. When we reached her house I saw a decoration's all over her house with drawings and mail. It was pretty and weird at the same time.

When I said goodnight to her we looked in each other eyes and slowly moved toward each other. As we were face from face each other we moved in for a kiss. Quick but passionate, she looked away and blushed."I'm sorry if I took things a but far..."it's ok I enjoyed it" she said with a smile.

"Get a room" said a voice from afar. We looked and I saw a small filly."Dinky" said Ditzy and they hugged."Well looks like Ditzy made a new friend" said a purple looked at me and said "I'm Twilight" she said with a extended hoof. I shook it and said "SweetSugar".i then looked to Ditzy talking to her Dinky."Honey this is mommy's new mare friend and he is very nice" she said

Dinky looked at me then went inside her house."I'll see you tomorrow" I said then kissed Ditzy one last time to see her enjoy it then walked inside her house."Well look's like you made a pony very happy" said Twilight and then walked away.

I soon went home and layed in my bed to feel a feeling I haven't felt in a while Love.

Ditzy Doo

I closed the door and felt a sense of joy fill my face."Mommy is he going to hurt you like daddy" said Dinky from the kitchen."No I don't think so" I said. I then accompanied my filly in eating and finished cleaning the house.

After tucking her in to bed I went to my room and let the bed be my throne. I thought about how he is going to make me happy and not destroy my heart like that scumbag of a father."Please Celestia let him be the one to care" I said drifting off to sleep.

Authors note

Sorry late chapter again but i tryed to get as much details as I could for my first romance seen but give me tips and always enjoy and thank you.


	6. Chapter 6 The Accident

The Accident

SweetSugar

Waking up to Celestia's shine bothered me but not as much."Well at least you gave me a pony to love" I said fixing my mane and tail. I then walked to my job and noticed no pony there. The sign said closed and I knew it was the store's day off.

" I feel like an idiot " I mumbled and soon thought what to do for the day. When I was thinking I bumped into the same damn rainbow pony again." Well looks like where here again" I said jokingly." so how'd it go " she said in a relaxing voice." Let's just say that the mail will be delivered with joy today" I said walking off.

I wanted something to eat but something healthy. I was finding delicious looking food but nothing healthy. I soon find a apple stand.

"well howdy there partner looking to buy some fresh apple's". I made no response and bought about 2 sacks of apple's. While walking I noticed Dinky walking with three other fillys. "hey Dinky" i said waving to her. She noticed and came over to me with the other ponies."hey mommy's marefriend" she said."Just call me

Sugar" I said.

I noticed the other three ponies talking amongst each other. A orange one with purple mane,a yellow one with red mane, and a white one with purple and white mane.

"Well where are you headed" I said. They all said with excitement "School"." we'll I don't see how school is exciting" I said laughing."Well I'll see you later" I said walking away. I was walking toward town hall and heard "WATCH OUT" and see a rushing apple wagon headed toward the little fillies.

I quickly noticed they didn't hear the pony yell out and headed up the street. I didn't think and ran toward them to push all of them out of the way. I got up and saw a wagon hit me head first then to suddenly black out.

Ditzy Doo

Finishing up the route on 3rd and mare I heard yells of scream coming from around the corner. I went to see what the commotion was about only to see my daughter and her Friends with shocked expression in there face.

"What happ...dear Celestia" I said surprised to see Sweet under broken wood and shattered apples with blood all over them and pool formed around them. I dropped my deliver bag and ran toward the crying girls.

"it's ok he's alright" I said crying and trying to calm down the girls."but the-the wagon hit him-him very hard" said Dinky. Just then two pegesus pony's came with a arm stretcher and pick the body up then fly away.

SweetSugar

I was waking up with a blurred vision and a bigass headache. Dear Celestia what happened I thought to myself. I was in a white room with nothing inside but bandages with blood coving them and blood bags with tubes connected to my body. I heard the door open to see a pony with a cutie mark of a cross on it.

"Well you should be lucky your alive" I heard her say " your injuries were far worse then we expected"." Before you say anything we have a pony who is crying harshly in the waiting room for you, she's been here since yesterday".

I threw my head back to the pillow and said "I hope she's not mad". Just then a grey pegesus appeared and gave me a hug with tears dripping from her eyes.

"Why" she said "You-you could have died" I heard her say sobbing into my mane." I saved Dinky from the wagon and her life is more important to you and to me, I lived my time here but her time has just begun" I said pushing Ditzy away from from my shoulder.

"I didn't mean to hurt yo..." just then a kiss felt my lips and tastes like muffins and candy. I kissed her back and we kissed for what was like hours. After 5 minutes I pushed her back to catch my breath.

"Promise me you won't do that again" she said with a puppy dog face. I can't promise that I said chuckling and heard her laughing as well. Well let's get out of here I said.

After some paper work and x-rays I finally made it out of there. I smelt the same air I did when I came here flowers and cake. With that remark me and her made our way to her house to clear something's up. When we hit her house she hugged me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "How's Dinky holding up" I said.

"shes fine but that will hurt her little mind for a while" she said getting two muffins out. I rested my body on the couch only to feel another one rub against mine. I was about to get up only to feel a hoof place me back down."Please just rest here and lay here with me" I couldn't resist her sweet voice and feel asleep with her arms against mine.

We both woke up at 2:30 and stretched our body's."I have the rest of the day off so do you want to come with me to pick up Dinky" she said." fine" I said and we warmed up the muffins and ate them and head off to pick up Dinky.

While waiting for her bell to ring I noticed a puddle and headed over to it. I looked at myself to see a large scar run across my eye and several small scars over my stomach and hoof's.

Her bell rung and we saw tons if fillys head toward there parents and saw a filly with its head down and depressed. I saw her talking to her mother and decided to headed over to them."Mommy is he ok" said Dinky "well let's see" I said to her. I saw her head turn around and she quickly ran toward me with a big hug.

" before you say anything it's my fault I shouldn't have called you over to me" she nodded with tears running down her face and saw her mother smile back at me. We headed home.

"Well I guess I'll head home" I said about to leave."Please stay" I heard Dinky say from a passionate voice" I couldn't resist so I decided to stay with Ditzy's approval.

I stayed and to be nice made a healthy vegetable soup. The first bite for them there eyes opened and widened like they seen a ghost."This is amazing" I heard from both of them. I then smiled and continued to eat.

When we finished I help Ditzy clean and was about to leave and heard a candy voice say "please stay" said Ditzy. Like Dinky I couldn't resist and stayed. We both said goodnight to Dinky and headed to Ditzy's room. We rested on her bed with love in each other's heart's.

Authors note

I was able to put up another chapter and this one is a bit long so I had to think but this is a double upload so enjoy thank you.


	7. Chapter 7 A Boring Day

Authors Note

I have gotten very far with this story and am continuing to this and plus I'm trying to add more characters so PM me and I'll pick some to be xOC but enjoy and thank you.

SweetSugar

I woke up to the fucken same sunlight in my eyes. I didn't care I had my lover in my arms and didn't curse Celestia."Some ones happy to see me" said Ditzy. I noticed that my face was lip locked with her she pusses me away.

I got up with blush all over my face and was quickly trying to get out the room."I so sorr...yyyy" I then fumbled down the stairs and hurt my head. I got up slowly and heard giggling from upstairs."is this a one nightstand" she said with disappointment in her voice.

"No I just need to get to work because its holy sh... It's 10:30. I then gave her a hug and quick peck and left for work. Running toward work I knew I would get fired since its my first week.

I was in front of the store and opened the door with my hands shaking. Opening the door I heard lots of chatter and then went dead silent when I my hoof took one step."He's here" I heard then was pulled to the back."Since you we're late I won't punish you but put you to the test of a true baker" I had a confused look and then he walked to the front if the store and he said "our baker is having a having an all day cook off where he bakes for 18 hours. I thought that's till 10:00 o'clock, I gulped and prepared for the worst.

After 18 hours of non-stop baking I limped home and slowly walked upstairs to my apartment. Opening the door I saw my bed made and a fresh aroma blew my mussel and I closed the door and threw my body on the bed.

Slowly I closed my eyes to hear the door knock and I wondered who it to be. I slowly opened the door and saw Ditzy standing there with a smile on her face."Sweetie" she said and I sighed and said "good one".

She smiled and I told her "What happened to Dinky" she said "she has a sleepover at berry's house." How'd you know where I live. "We'll when I dropped her off and I saw you going up to some apartments.

"So you came to..." "Spend some time with you."we'll I'm very tired so can we just cuddle. She nodded and we lay nest to each other. I kissed her and fell asleep to see her smile.


	8. Chapter 8 Dreams

Facing Fear

SweetSugar

I woke up to see Ditzy lay next to me as usual and the darkness of my room covered the sunlight. I decided not to go to work and chill with her. Still asleep, I headed outside to see the brisk cold day cover the clouds and sun.

Heading to downtown I saw nopony with there stands up but just one. I headed over to there and saw a dark pony and glasses. "What are selling" I said.

"Death"

Then all of a sudden I woke up in the middle of field with train carts all over the place and dead ponies covering the tracks."It was a dream, all a dream" I said. I saw blood running down my hoofs and painfully getting up was able to stand.

I tried to walk but was stopped by a blaze coming from a cart. I moved under the cart and was in a field. I turned my head back and saw no life, no pony or town. I knew that it was a dream come true all the friends, easy job, and love.

I've should have known it was a dream but why so late. I was able to sleep and feel everything.

"Because I made it like that.

Who are you I said

"Let's just say you should have been dead but seeing on how good your dreams were I wanted you feel pain.

"Why" I started to cry and let my body fall. I looked up to the sky to see ashes from the train and the moon hovering right above me. Feeling pain I knew my life was over, no pony wanted to love me. I then went back to the train cart to find my bag.

Feeling despair in my heart I went through the fire to get my bag and went right back out with several burns on my hoof's.

I didn't care anymore I was lost with out a road to continue on so I headed south. Grabbing a piece of cloth from a dead pony I wrapped it around my cuts and burns and wrapped the remaining cloth around my face only to see bloodshot eyes peering from the shadow it reflected. I then ventured off to the woods.

Ditzy Doo (real world)

"In later news a train derailed from its course to Ponyville, killing 24 ponies and one missing, police are still investigating for the missing pony and showing mourn for the loved ones family's".

"That's all full I hope that they find the missing pony" I said." Yeah I hope but can you drop off Dinky and Berry's house for the sleep over, I've wanted some time with my favorite mare" said Chocolate. "Ok but first let me drop her off and get your hoof off my plank, we can do that later" I said.

Dropping off Dinky at Berry house was simple and short but I had a strange feeling inside me like I've had something to do. But o well I said opening my door and heading to my bedroom only to see my favorite stallion laying down waiting for me.

SweetSugar

It's been at least a month since the train wreak and I've been living off the simple creatures like the chicken at turns to stone and timber wolfs for fire and grown a small beard, some-what dirty coat and created a small use of weapons to come with me.

I was out in the woods looking for some water and saw a small pond near the edge of a cliff. I walked for about an hour and reached the pond. I took a sip to make sure it was drinkable and then gulped down the lots if water. After that I got up and was about to leave until I saw a small house in the distance. I went near it only to see vines all over it and dusty windows.

I opened the door slowly to hear cracks and bits fall off when opening it." Damn hasn't been touched in years" I thought. When I was fully inside I noticed dust everywhere and pictures of ponies and like old furniture.

As I was inspecting the room I saw a dusty white note on the table. I picked it up and read it and it said

Dear adventurer

If you are reading this I'm dead, but all my possessions are yours and my items are yours but excluding that I've died from old age or just didn't want to see life again, but my chest Is in the living room behind the couch and lots of things are yours but civilization is weeks away. I've come to notice I'm not meant for this world so I'm leaving this place and everything to you but finally aside that I known my time is up and I will die tonight. I then leave my goodbyes to Celestia for life and will die a happy pony but remember this I will always be with you.

Sincerely

DarkHeart

After the note I went behind the couch to open a chest with a map of the area, more chest heading to civilization, dog tags that read " 1st division Special Air pony's and alpha team", some better weapons then mine, a body vest, and finally a picture if who he was and his old mare friend and a loaded gun.


	9. Chapter 9 Killing Time

"Killing" Time

Authors note

I had some time to think about this story and I knew his life was perfect so I made it to a dream because he had a perfect life but besides that I will continue the story with SweetSugar liking Rainbow dash for a while but that's how love works you like someone, lose them and continue on and enjoy thank you.

SweetSugar

"Come on you damn wolfs ill take you all on" just then the Alpha wolf came and had a fierce stare. "Bring it" I yelled and we both charges at each other and I pulled out my knife and lunged toward it.

He bite my hoof and was trying to pull it off but as that was happening I pulled the gun from my saddle and pulled the trigger to its neck and it fell in top of me bleeding heavily. Just then I was expecting all the wolf race toward me but they all back off and left.

"Damn strong gun I wish I had one but they are reserved for the most elite group of pony. Throwing the dead body aside I picked my self up and headed west. The map was very detailed and it showed the nearest chest and fresh lake water to drink.

Notes were made all over this map saying "how many miles till civilization and detailed area of the place. Heading toward the lake I was wondering why he didn't kill me but let me live.

"Like I said it was amusing to see you suffer. It said

"Fuck you" I said

"I'm the life giver and death bringer so I decided to give you a second chance, ohh but i will contact you soon so be prepared"

Like that it was gone and before I could say anything I fell down a hill and into a small lake with chilling water to the bone. I got out quickly and decided to make camp here. While laying down I thought about the good time I had with that imaginary mare and the fun times we had, and like that I fell asleep.

Ditzy Doo

Waking up to smell of pancakes and fresh breakfast being made. I hurried down to see Chocolate making breakfast and kissed him on the cheek. "We'll some one had fun last night" he said. I blushed to his comment and ate what he made me.

I Saying goodbye to him I got my saddle bag and went to the post office and the daily mail and hurried off. After about 5 hours of delivery I had a break and sat so i decided to buy a quick coffee at a store called "Marebucks" and bought some coffee.

Finishing up I was approached by Rainbow Dash. "Hi I said. She smiled and sat down." Somepony had fun last night seeing on how the only time you and Chocolate have fun is sending Dinky to Berry's house.

I blushed heavily and said " we'll we love each other and our filly is still young to understand so yeah". "We'll I wish I had some pony but no one here likes me or wants to date me, they only want to say I've done it with Rainbow and it was a one night stand. After that she left and was deeply depressed.

SweetSugar

After about 10 hours of walking the sun was setting. I didn't know how long till I reach any town and my hope was dying but then I saw lights from afar and was happy but my facial expression was still blank and hurried to there.

It was about midnight and I reached the town everything was silent. There it was the same stand with the same man standing there. I walked there and heard him say what you buying.

I looked at him to see a slight grin and left. I was headed to Ditzy's house and remember it was a dream and she didn't know who I was and I then I bumped to a Rainbow pony to hear "Hey watch out" I took a step back and was about to tell but I saw fear in her eyes.

"Don't be scared I'm sorry. She looked at me and I heard " your eyes there red" I quickly looked at a pony's window and saw cloth around my hoofs with blood in them with a torn saddle bag and a long piece if cloth around my head only showing my blood eyes and the Special Air Pony's dog tags around my neck.

My eyes were not red but white with years rolling down them. I ran away from her and headed toward the outskirts of town to sit under a tree and sat there crying about the dream and everything that was real and not. I sat there and drifted off to sleep under a tree.


	10. Chapter 10 Corruption

Facing Facts (Alternate Ending)

SweetSugar

Waking up to see a Rainbow pony next to me and I quickly pulled her off and she woke up." What's happening. I told her to stay up in the air and don't look down. She agreed and left.

I walked down the street with a body vest and hate in my eyes. I was closing on to Ditzy's house. I saw and saw her go to SugarCube Corner. I headed there to see a party go on near sun down.

"Celestia I have betrayed you and I'm sorry but those who I have cared about will suffer for your action's for respected other. I said and opened my duffle bag and pulled out a rifle and a tear rolled down my cheek and I finally said "This is pure Corruption".

Rainbow Dash

I've heard loud booming noises and was going to look down and remember him say not to look down and fly straight to my friends and so I did.

"We'll to see him back in action is most delightful. That when he opened that note my power was still in it and putting on his dog tags will activate my power. That note will be the last and the last line "I will always be with you was the verse to activate my power.

SweetSugar

I needed to reload I grabbed two of the last magazines left. I put 243 bullets in the store and heard screaming all over. I then felt a push over my body and dropping the gun. I saw two Elite pony's say "Corruption stop" I then remembered some pony's terrible memory and had sorrow all over my body.

I grabbed the shadow knife from my saddle and held it in my mouth. They lunged toward I slipped past them and cut there belts open and saw blood on my hoofs. Just as I did that a flash appeared on me. I was now with a black coat with a neon blue mane and tail.

As that happened a bright light appeared in front of me. There was the Two princesses and the mane 6 and 4 other Elite pony's.

"Stop please we do not want to do this. I looked at them with confusion and Celestia said " you are a dangerous being that has power to kill everything and those pony's are your friends but you will be stop and you feed off the innocent souls that have sorrow in there body, and as that happened the mane six used the elements and the Elite pony used spiritual power.

I saw the power going to hit me and I looked at Ditzy crying for her dead husband I thought "We'll shit happen's. I then felt my mind cleared and appeared in a bright room and saw one other thing a White pony say welcome "home.

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

I've felt very guilty about these final chapters and this is not the end. this chapter was accidentally posted but I will continue this story and sorry to those who read the original I thought about it and thought it was shit so ill continue this when he falls asleep at the tree also he will lose his gun and everything else.


	11. Chapter 11 New Light

A New light

Author note

I'm continuing this series because I personally like it but the other chapter was what I had in my head because I watched a lot of sad and action movies but here it is so Enjoy Thank you.

SweetSugar

I woke up to feel a burning sensation on my hoof's and noticed it was a sun burn on my hoofs. I quickly removed them from getting any darker."Damn Celestia even in reality the damn sun to bright. I got up and saw a busy day in Ponyville.

I walked toward the town and remembered I made a pony cry and felt terribly bad for doing so. I hoped to see my original friends from the bakery and my job still to be there. I walked in and felt 1000 pounds drop on my shoulder's.

I slowly walked toward the counter and heard " What can I do for you" said the man. I ordered the most expensive muffin and quickly bought it and hurried out the door." Thousand eyes were in me" I sighed and started walking toward town square.

When walking I had many stares look at me and people avoiding me. I remembered I had this gear on me from the trip and went tithe nearest trash can and dumped everything that I collected. When I cleared myself off I was dirty and smelled very nasty.

I didn't want to go to town smelling horrible so I went to the tree I slept under and saw a small river. I quickly cleaned myself off and smelled decent. I said to myself "go see Ditzy, go to work, and have a good lif...,,wait it was a dream I now remember" I sat down and started to cry. I faced the facts no pony loved me, not even my mother cared for what I did just as long as it made money.

I saw the sun set and felt sad but remembered I had a good looking muffin and decided to go give it to her and maybe start a friendship." Yeah I could do that and maybe I can at least have a friendship. I walked to her house remembering where it was from the dream and saw the lights on.

I walked over to the door about to knock and heard giggling from the house and checked who it was. I saw another pony snuggling with her, I was furious about to break the door and saw a hoof over my shoulder. It was Twilight and she had a worried face "I can't stop you from doing what your about to do but know this it will lead up to hate and then revenge but please calm down. I was then calm and had red eyes, I said "Thank you I don't know what came over me. I heard "come on tell me what happened" I was about to leave with her and remembered the muffin and set it down on the " welcome mat". I looked up and saw she was happy then left with Twilight.

We reached her house with complete silence and entered her tree home. I sat down and saw her sit across from me." So tell me why you're about to break into Ditzy home.

"You won't believe me but..." I told her my story and everything I saw and felt during the dream."So you are the missing passenger from the train wreak. I nodded and heard her say " Why didn't you stay for help. I said "because they would send me to my past life and I don't want to return there.

She nodded and told me I could stay here for a couple of days and told her thanks but before she went upstairs she told me something I would never forget.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but Ditzy Doo'd married and is planing on having another filly. She headed upstairs to leave me. I put my head back and said "Married.


	12. Chapter 12 The Second Coming

The Second Coming

Ditzy Doo

"Come on baby we got to get to get ready. I woke up to a kiss on my muzzle and shot up." Don't do that again please."Sure but remember we got to get to Dinky's school for parent day.

After about 30 minutes we left for the school. When we walked out I saw a muffin siting on our door step."We'll who left it here has some class this is a very expensive type of bread. I put it on our table and left for my filly's school.

We arrived and saw many other parents standing next to there filly's and one who stood out."There she is,said Chocolate. I walked up to her and gave her a surprise hug. She was startled by it and knew only a mothers hug was that loveable.

When we got done said " Every pony get ready and we walked in.

SweetSugar

I woke up to hear hoof steps all around me." So he's the missing passenger, I don't how he would survive that said a tomboyish voice.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw 4 ponies around me. I felt I was still on the couch and was still in the treehouse."I'm so sorry I've over welcomed my visit.

"It's ok stay for as long as you want, said Twilight."So how did you survive out in the wilderness, said Rainbow dash.

"I've told them the dream and the wilderness and heard gasping all around."We'll would you mind if I send a letter to the Princess Celestia."No I wouldn't.

I walked out to do the same thing I did when I came here before, find a job. I've spent about 2 hours looking around town for a job and had two options. One was working constructing house's for the mayor and the other one was having small side jobs.

I've decided the construction was better and would help me built a house. I would start tomorrow on working on SugarCube Corner, they needed a extra place for customers and extra baker station.

I went back to the treehouse and there was two ponies there, Twilight reading some books and Rainbow Dash looking for the next book of Daring Doo.

I went to the couch and lay there with a tired and depressed face."What wrong, did you find a job, asked Rainbow.

"I did but the thought if Ditzy married still hurts my head." Hey just move on, hey I got a Daring Doo book about this where she loses a treasure and can't forgive her self. I shot up and smiled "thank you I need a good book to clear my mind.

We then flew to her house in a matter of seconds and reached her porch. She opened the door and my mouth dropped but was pick up." Nothing much but it works, she said.

We went to her room for entertainment and I saw a mountain of Daring Doo books stacked up on each other. Well I'll check this pile and you check that one. We started checking and I accidentally bumped into the books and they fell on top of us. I opened my eyes to see the book right in front of me.

I picked up the book and saw Rainbow Dash's face inches away from mine."um...well...this is weird, I said blushing."Yeah kind of she said also blushing.

"We'll I'll help clean. We picked up the books and rested on the couch." Thanks for helping." No problem. I said my thanks and left.

While upon mid flight and noticed this wasn't the right book and turned around back to rainbows house. When I reached her porch and heard crying from the upper window.

I slowly poked my head out the corner if her window." Why, he's so perfected but he likes Ditzy, I can't make him like me.

I couldn't look at her crying I then knocked on her door and heard galloping to the door."Hello Sweet what are doing here, she said sniffling.

"We'll I noticed the book was wrong so I came back and heard you crying and looked at you window to see you crying.

She blushed heavily and stuttered something.

I silence her by a kiss. She was surprised and returned the kiss." But why she said." I can't stand to see you sad and that you are very cute. We stood there nervously and I said " The book?. She flew toward the room and came back with corrected book in a blink.

"Thank you, she said and slowly closed the door. I smiled and went to the tree house." How'd it go. Said Twilight.

"You'll see tomorrow. She was bewildered and went upstairs. I lay on the couch thinking "I so sorry Ditzy but she was so sad.

Authors note

Yes I know it's a small surprise but you should have knew it was coming. But I've started another story and its about my fun thoughts so Enjoy and Thank You.


	13. Chapter 13 Anniversary

Anniversary

Ditzy Doo

"Hey come on please stop.

"I can't it's just so fun to do that to your body.

"Please I'm going to...

Chocolate got off me from the enjoyment he gave me." That tickle was the best thing I did to you since we made Dinky. I blushed at that comment and got off bed.

I headed down stairs and made some breakfast for me and my family. I ate mine first and cleaned the mess. He came down later with Dinky in his arms asleep. He rested her on the couch and came over to the table.

"We'll its Saturday I have to go to work but when I go home I'm going to show you some fun. I giggled at this and kissed him as he left for work.

SweetSugar

Morning struck and that couch was very uncomfortable but was better than the floor or dirt. I woke up to hear nobody at the house. I didn't need breakfast so I headed to work.

Walking down the street I saw the stallion who was cuddling with Ditzy. I was going to hit him but he didn't do anything to me.

I was at my work and saw some others pony's with hardhats on and drinking coffee. I headed to the managers office and got my hardhat and walked outside.

"We'll if it isn't Sweet, I never thought I'd see you again.

I looked at the pony went over to him and shook his hoof." Nice to see you Hawk, how long had it been like 6 years.

"Yeah dude ever since you stopped being fun and got a job and stoping giving me bits, I decided to go here and get a job.

"We'll let's get to work I got to get out of a friends house. He nodded and we talked about for five minutes and left for SugarCube.

We arrived and was greeted by ."Ok I want it over there he pointed his hoof toward the wall. We had told the unicorns to break the wall and the earth pony's to grab the supplies. The pegesus then we grabbed the supplies and built the extra room.

As we finished I saw Ditzy's mare friend walk in snuggling next to a different mare other than Ditzy. I looked at them funny but continued to work. He went to the back and started working on the treats.

I saw complement him and how good he was at baking."so he's head baker? I thought to myself.

After about 4 more hours working and finishing the new bakery we all were ready to leave."Finally that was long, I said."We'll here you are man, Hawk then hoofed me a bag of bits, there was about 300 hundred bit in it.

"Damn man you construction workers get bank, I said.

"Yup, but the work we do is very tiring and many will give up on day one.

"Alright man I'll see you tomorrow, I said waving my hoof and walking toward Twilights house. I saw a blur of color dash toward me. I suddenly was tackled by Rainbow Dash.

"Hey she said,"Hey.

"So I've been thinking about yesterday and we didn't even get to know each other she said.

I nodded and then said " Well I'm a bit sweaty so yeah." I can fix that she said. She then went to the clouds and brought a small cloud and started jumping on it. I felt rain all over me and then a whirlwind all around me.

I had a sad face on me," She smiled with a face about to laugh but calmed down.

"So where do you want to go, I don't really know this town." I know this great little cafe not far from here, she said.

We walked toward close to each other and I was blushing as she got closer to me." So I want to ask you something, she said.

"Ok what, I smiled at her.

"Do you like me, she said with a nervous face."If I didn't I wouldn't have kissed you yesterday. She smiled and got closer to me rubbing against me. My wings got hard and pointed out like straight then a pencil.

We reached the cafe and sat down at a two person table. We ordered two hay shakes and talked for awhile until they came.

Ditzy came in with Her Stallion friend and sat down across the table from us. Rainbow Dash looked at me with a concerned face and said if I wanted to leave.

I shook my head no and sat there still talking to Rainbow Dash."We'll we've been married a year and I thought I give you this" he pulled out a necklace and with gold all around and a muffin in the middle made if diamond.

Me and Rainbow looked and saw her crying and say "I love you". That hit my heart and I looked down depressed face.

"Hey come on you have me, said Rainbow. I made a small smile and said "yeah. We both walked out and we flew to her house and landed on her porch.

"This was a fun day, I said."yeah she said. We looked into each others eyes and kissed for about one minute. I was about to fly away but heard "Please stay.

I was gullible for those eyes and agreed but said I didn't want to rush things just go to sleep. She nodded and we went to her bed laying next to each other cuddling each other.


	14. Chapter 14 Competition

**Competition **

SweetSugar

"Come on...wake uppppp, hurry before we don't want to miss it".

I woke up to see a rainbow blur flying the room trying to wake me up." I'm up, what did you wake me up so early for.

"Chocolate is making his special one day muffins for SugarCube Corner, so get up and move that flank.

I got up and kissed Rainbow to calm her down, she did and blushed as I did." Alright so lets go it about...6:00 o'clock. I was mad to it be so early but saw Rainbow's face happy so I turned that frown upside down.

We left her house and see who could get to the shop faster. I sped off but was soon left to eat the rainbow dust she created as she blasted toward the shop.

After about 5 minutes of flying I was at the shop and saw Rainbow Dash waiting in line to buy the special muffins."Ohh...boy I can't wait to eat the special muffin. She reached down to her small saddle bag and saw it was empty.

"No it can't be I know I put the bits in here,she said. I laughed and rubbed next to her and said "Don't worry I have my bits from working. She smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

After about 10 minutes of waiting we reached the front counter." Ok that will be 10 bits each per muffin, said . I handed her the bits and got the muffins and was about to walk outside." Ok anypony want to challenge our baker to see if they can beat him.

"I heard if you beat him you get his special recipe and 200 bits, I can use the money for my bills but I can't bake. She sighed and turned to me "I need to go to CloudsDale for work but thank you for the muffin, she said and flew away.

"Nopony wants to challenge out baker so be it so these WonderBolts tickets is his. I raised my hoof and heard gasping threw the crowd.

"Ok so come over here, said . I came over to them and shook there hoofs."alright the rules simple make muffins and the crowd will see who's better but I will warn you he has been undefeated.

He look at me and sighed and shook his head." Ok and...go" we rushed and headed to the back.

(I still can't explain cooking) I added my grandmother secret recipe and put it into the muffin's. We put our muffins out, he was calm I on the other hand was scared, not only was it reality but I could make a fool out of myself.

took a bite of his and told the crowd "perfect as usual". Then he bite my muffins and gasped and dropped the muffin on the floor.

"Dear Celestia, he looked at me and shook his head with disappointment." Alright I'll take my prize and leave for the day,he was about to grab the tickets but was pushed away.

"No not you but him, he pointed his hoof and said "these are

Way better than my most special treats combined.

I was handed the tickets and basket full of muffins and extra 200 bits still with his mouth hanging down. I walked out with a million eyes on me. I quickly flew toward Rainbows house and unlocked the door and slammed it.

"Did I win, I asked puzzled and confused. All I did was put some cinnamon and unroasted hay and a little bit of sugar. I thought for a bit was distracted by the mess Rainbow Dash made." We'll I guess I'll clean until she gets back.

5 hours later

I heard the door shut and was barley waking up from my small nap. I walked down stairs and saw a crying Rainbow Dash. I rushed down to her and hugged her and said what's wrong.

"My ex-boyfriend was there and made fun of me in front of my friends. He told them I was a sloppy kisser and I was bad in bed, I ...never...slept with him" she said now crying harshly.

"Don't worry I'm here he is just in shock that he lost you and wants to make fun of you to embarrass you. She nodded and stop crying a little bit.

"Hey to cheer you up I got something for you. She looked confused and cleaning herself up.

"These, I raised the golden tickets and she was in shock and awe.

She ran up toward me and started to kiss me passionately until I broke the kiss.

"Oh I forgot to tell you my parents are coming to meet you, I kind if told them about you but not until next week. I gasped and had a sad look on my face.

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you not sex but how bout we make out until we fall asleep.

I nodded and followed her upstairs

Authors note

Sorry I rushed this chapter but no more rushing just that I had to read a book but next chapter I will make it up to you.


	15. Chapter 15 Falling Over A Rainbow

**Falling from the Rainbow**

SweetSugar

I woke up to snoring and moving. What the heck Is going on, I thought to myself and looked over to a sleeping rainbow."she's so cute when she's sleeping I thought. I got up and head to the bathroom. My mane was destroyed but filled with pieces of rainbow hair.

"She needs to be a little bit more calm when sleeping. I Head down stairs and got breakfast ready, As i ate and heard hoofstep's

Coming down to the kitchen.

"Hey babe I'm going to work so ill see you soon, I said. She nodded and hugged me, I made my way down to the construction site and saw other pony's barley getting there. I got my hardhat from the managers office and bought some coffee from a neat by stand.

"Alright boys we need to get this stuff to Twilight's house she needs more room for Those books so let's finish this and get paid.

We got the supplies down to her house and started working on her house. After about 2 hours the mother mares started taking there filly's to school and to my luck I saw Ditzy Doo walking Dinky alone.

"Hello I said as she passed me. " Hey there she said smiling. Finally a smile now we can be friends. But I heard from a construction pony say "MOVE". I looked up and saw a large metal pillar falling toward Ditzy and Dinky, they were in shock and stood there not moving.

I pushed them out of the way and felt pain all over my body and especially in my wings area. My body shut down and I started to black out but heard screams of fear and terror.

"Never give up and hold your ground until you fall for what is right but know your true friends and family, give your soul to those with a worse life than you but show who you are" my father said before he died.

I woke up in a white room with tubes connecting to my back and hoofs.I notice I'm hurting all over and see "get well" balloons next to me. My sight was blurry but I was able to make out another patient next to my bed.

I tried to get up but pain was controlling my body and wings. I tried to move my wings and was able to see one off my shoulder but the other one was not appearing. I turned my head and saw no left wing. I hesitated and started huffing and puffing.

"My wing its gone, this is not happening my damn wing. I started screaming and woke up the patient next to me. He was all bandaged up and was only able to see." Sorry didn't mean to wake you, I said. He started moving and tried to talk but the bandage's were in his way.

After my screaming was done I heard my echo's through the hallway, I finally got up and slowly made my way to window and opened it." It's night, I mumbled. I focused my vision on on PonyVille and saw no lights.

It was clear dark and silent. I moved back to the bed and closed my eyes fell asleep.

Ditzy Doo

"Calm down honey it's ok, it's not your fault the pillar must have snapped.

"No...I should have noticed it was under construction and dangerous, that stallion is probably dead because of me, she said.

We stood there in my room, I was resting my head on Chocolate's shoulder. I was devastated by that stallion pushing me and Dinky out of the way and that large pillar landing on him ripping one of his wings off.

I so tired of crying I fell asleep on my husband shoulder.

SweetSugar

I woke up in a plain field." Not another dream, I said.

I looked around and didn't know where I was, I was familiar but I couldn't remembered where it was. I looked around and saw two pony's young pony's near a lake.

"Hey...hey" no response so I walked toward them.

"I just wanted to let you know that you complete me and I couldn't live with out you.

" I love you SweetSugar"

"I love you to Eclipse but why do have to leave.

"I have to but I will return and I'll see you later.

"Please don't go...please.

"I wish I could I stay but my time is near and your my first love so please be happy with what ever mare that treats you right.

"Ok but can I be there when you go.

"You ar..."

"No No No please don't leave me I love you,don't take her away from me.

That was my first love I thought she died in my hoofs. She wanted me to be happy with the mare that was like her, happy,caring, and can be fun at times.

"Why...why show me this memory of tragedy and hurt.

"Because your seeking what you think you want and not the one who's been there from the start.

"What do mean.

"Think of your life and how it's affected you.

A white light appeared in front of me and I woke up to see the sun shining in my eyes.

I was under a tree I slept under the first day I was hear." How can this be, my body's fine but my left wing was still gone.

"Rainbow Dash, I quickly galloped to her house. I reached her house and was directly under it.

"Ok get to her, I said about to fly but was stopped by only one wing moving. No wing means every second I wasn't there she gets depressed.

I thought for a second and saw a long tree going up to her house. I climbed it and after about 20 minutes of climbing it I reached her doorstep.

"Ok, I gulped and opened the door. I opened it and saw furniture moved all around and tissues everywhere.

"Why he was the perfect one and got killed helping Ditzy, may he live in Peace.

I stood behind her and put my hoof on her shoulder to she her be startled.

She looked at me and gave me a passionate kiss and long hug.

"Please don't leave me again please.

"I won't I finally decided the one who truly loved me was the one in front off me.

"Please don't go anywhere I want you here with me and to be my first.

My face was in shock but quickly knew what she said and we headed up to her room and closed the door.


	16. Chapter 16 Old Friends, New Enemies

**Old friends, New enemy's**

AUTHORS NOTE

This has a very special character from the story "A Twist In Fate" from akainYOFACE. He let me use his character so I hope you check out his story but Enjoy Thank you.

Waking up us the hardest part if my day. But luckily I had my favorite mare next to me, we kissed all night long.

"Honey please lay down next to me for a couple of minutes, she said.

"Uh don't you have a very special job at work today, I said.

"Dear Celestia your right, I laughed as she forgot and ran to her bathroom.

"I'm going to back later in the afternoon, she said in a hurrying voice while fixing her mane and gave me a quick peck on the lips and dashed out the door.

There was silence as I sat in the bed. I got up and headed down stairs to eat something.

After eating I headed for town to buy her something very special. As I headed down stairs I made my way the town market.

While walking I was covered by a saddle bag covering my disappeared wing.

While walking I saw a jewelry store I decided to to enter and saw a old stallion with gray coat and brown mane looking at me.

"Hello there may I help you. He said.

"Yes I'm looking for something that says I love you and wish to be with you all of my life, I said.

"Oh I have just the thing, he pulled out a beautiful necklace that has diamond all over it and in the center of it was a heart covered in black diamond.

"That's the one how much, I said.

"10,00 bits, he said.

"Oh that's far out if my price range, I replied.

He put away the necklace and I was disappointed and walked away until he saw my hidden wing.

"Wait I know you, you saved my daughter and granddaughter from that pillar.

I turned around and said " she was in danger so I pushed her out of the way.

"No my only daughter was going to die so I think this necklace will repay that debt.

He threw the necklace and I caught it.

I thanked him and walked out. I was heading to my house and bumped into some pony with 7 mares behind him.

"Hey watch ou...dear Celestia

It can't be, he said.

"No it can't be Jean, I replied in a shocked face.

He was a unicorn with a light green coat and purple mane. We looked at each other and all the mares were staring at me.

"So how long it's been like 6 years, he said.

"Yeah so long.

Me and Jean were very best friends. He was always a good colt and me and him were always getting in trouble because of me.

We shared a apartment and he was always paying bills but I gave him money for the apartment. Until he left to Las Pegasus.

"So how in Celestia's name did you get all these mares with you, you would always be really shy when I brought home a mare, but still how are you.

"Good man and to answer that question, when I left the apartment I was worried I would never find love so While there all my wives fell in live with me and they all decided to share me, so after that I came here to find more to be my wife.

"Damn man I never expected this of you.

"What's that in your hoof, he asked.

"Just something special for my marefriend.

"Looks like someone finally stayed with a mare for once, he chuckled.

"Yeah some complication's but yeah I'm staying with her for now but enough about me how about you, asked.

He was going to answer but a black blur appeared in front of me and landed in front of me.

"So your the one who is dating Dash huh" said the black pony.

"Yeah got a problem with it.

"Yeah she is still mine she doesn't need a wimp like you being her stallion friend.

"We'll to bad I'm with her and by the looks of it I can see why she dumped you, I angrily said.

He was going to dash toward me but he was gone with a blink of an eye.

"He knew that was coming, said Jean.

"Thank man how bout I go buy you something to drink.

He nodded and said to his herd " go look around, and he tossed them some bits.

The day went on and he was going to stay in town for a bit longer. I left to Rainbows house and opened the door.

As I entered I saw Rainbow siting on her couch reading a book.

"Hey, she said.

"Hey, I think I ran into your Ex-stallion friend.

"Oh him, he's a big jerk he only cared about himself and when I dumped him he beat up every stallion I dated.

I sat next to her with a big grin. She looked at my grin and was curious.

"What you'd do. She said.

"We'll only something that I had to do that invoked my accident.

"What, she replied.

I pulled the box out from my saddle bag and opened it. Her face lit up and she hugged me.

"Thank you, so much how much did it cost.

"The only important thing is that your happy.

I put it on her and she kissed me.

"Let's go to the room and do something I've never done with any stallion.

"What, I said confused.

She had a lust grin and I knew what to do.


	17. Chapter 17 Final Decision

**Final Decision**

"Will you marry me, a silence was heard all across the room.

"Yes, she said with tears starting to form in her eyes. We ran toward each other and kissed each other passionately. All the ponies were awwwwww or cheering.

We finally broke the kiss and hugged each other.

"I want to be by your side forever even in death, Rainbow said.

"Me to, I will never let anypony hurt you for as long as I'm breathing. I put the bracelet on her hoof and more cheering was heard in the room.

"My boy finally settled down, said Jean.

She came closer and told me "Tonight were going to make a foal.

I was shocked at her saying this and saw Jean with a big grin on his face. We walked out of SugarCube Corner and headed to Twilight's house to tell all get friends.

"So are you happy with the proposal, I asked.

"Yes my life got 20% cooler, I laughed at her remark and we reached Twilights house.

We knocked and heard the door open.

"Congratulations on the proposal, said Twilight.

"Wait how do you know already it happened like 5 minutes ago.

"Pinkie Pie told us, as she pointed to Pinkie Pie eating some treats.

"Wait how did she get here before us we were the first ones to leave.

"She's Pinkie remember always up to shenanigans.

After about 5 hours at Twilights tree house we all went out to celebrate.

As we exiting a black blur appeared in front of us.

"I told you not to do anything with Dash and now you crossed the line between life and death, said Charger.

"Leave now Charger I dumped you and now can't you find some pony else.

He didn't care about what Rainbow said and galloped toward me. We tackled each other to the ground and fought.

He punched me and I hit him back, we were both bloody and tired until he was gone again in a blink of second.

"Everypony halt, said a royal voice from the sky.

It was Celestia with 4 royal guards and her sister Luna next to her.

They landed in front of us and got off the carriage." Now which one of you is the missing passenger.

All my friends looked at me." Come here, said Celestia.

I slowly made my way toward her and finally reached her.

She took me a little bit far from the group and she told me to sit down on a bench.

"Now I know who you are and the Dream you had during the crash, she said." But I must tell you that nopony should have survived that, not even if they had jumped out.

"You were given a second chance, to live but not on purpose but accident.

"What are telling me, I said confused.

"You were going to die, but the Life and Death giver gave you a second chance because of how your death dream was going, he wanted you to suffer and be miserable.

"With that he got bored of you and gave me your life.

"Wait so your going to kill me, I asked now shocked.

"No my subject but give you a choice.

"A choice on what. I asked.

"I saw how happy you where in that dream and the smile you brought there, but all the harm to.

"How did I cause harm, I replied.

"In your mind you loved Ditzy and Dinky and that mare you very happy but when you woke up they all saw you as a runaway, and now she is going to commit death, I manage to stop time and stop her right before she, but if you choose this I will teleport you to stop her.

" and the other decision, I asked now scared.

"The other decision is you stay here a somewhat wingless pony, loving Rainbow Dash, you are also very happy here I can see but if you do stay here I must transport you the day you woke up from the crash.

"Wait why, I said now crying.

"Because if you he had given me your life and that started when you woke up from the crash, you will still have these memories but not your friends they will have no memory of you or meeting you.

"I must have a decision right now, and if cant decide he will take.

I looked up at the sky to see the sun setting. I looked at my friends scared and confused and especially Rainbow Dash crying her eyes out because of me crying. My memories came to me seeing on how Ditzy was going to kill her self because of me.

"Alright I made my decision, I said.

"Alright my subject tell me.

"I...chose...


	18. I'm not Finished

**_I'm _**

Not

Finished


	19. Chapter 18 Just An Average Day

Just An "Average" Day

SweetSugar

"STOP DON'T DO IT, I said pushing her from taking her own life.

I threw the knife away from her hoofs and looked her straight in her beautiful eyes. She had only one facial expression, Depression.

"Why...how...please help me, she said.

I held her in my hoofs and tightly embraced her with the deepest hug I've ever given her. She moved me from the hug and tears rolled down both our eyes.

"Where...did...you go, she said.

"I'm so sorry your the only mare I care about no other pony can give me this much joy please forgive me I was a fool to let you go, I'll never leave your side, I said crying into her blond mane.

"I forgive you please don't hurt me again even Dinky cried because she saw you as a father figure, she said.

"I know you can hate me all you want but please know that I'll never leave your side ever again and if I do please shot bolts of lighting down on strike me instantly, I said getting up.

"Please where did you go.

"I was in a dream where I loved another mare and I suddenly noticed I wasn't with you and I had the decision to stay with her or you and I chose...

She silenced me with a kiss and it felt like the entire galaxy had fallen apart and it was only us. She pulled away and slapped me with all her might knocking me in the floor.

"I guess I had that one coming, I said rubbing the spit were she hit me.

"I'm so sorry it's just I thought you died and I wanted to be with you till we see our last dying breaths, she said crying more.

I got on one hoof and said the words of a true man.

"Ditzy Doo would you marry me, I said.

"Yesyesyesyesyes a million times yes, she said kissing me once again.

I pulled away and we headed toward her room and closed the door not wanting to be disturbed by anything.

I woke up to see her laying on the side off me with a smile in her face.

"Why did I chose Rainbow, Ditzy is the only mare for me, I thought. I didn't want to wake her so I pulled her closer and stayed in bed for about 1 more hour. I had time to ponder about the mistake I made on giving my life to her. I did love Rainbow but things didn't feel right with her and even though I did enjoy my time living a good life I wanted to live a happy life. I then thought about how I was in my dream and not alive but dead. I didn't care but at least I was in a happy place.

"Morning honey, she said moving around the bed.

"Morning do you have to go to work today, I said.

"No I called the day off yesterday seeing on how I was going to...

"Please I'm so sorry to put you through that and I'm a big loser but I've seen my mistakes and now can live with them.

"I told you I forgive you and we have time to catch up on things but first tell me why did you chose me when you had a better life with Rainbow.

"I was living a good life but not a happy life I just needed you in my life and when I left that day I was going to buy a wedding ring to propose to you, I said.

"We'll looks like you did but a but late, she said giggling.

"Now what do we do today, I said.

"I have to go and buy some things for us and Dinky but YOU have make things right with your friends, she said.

I sighed and picked up my saddle bag and some and about to leave the door not before stopped by Ditzy kissing me and heading out with me.

"Ok make up to everypony where you gone and such and try not to leave again, she said muzzling my mane.

She left and I first was headed to my job at SugarCube Corner.

Ditzy Doo

"I can't believe he proposed to me last night I'm so excited for the wedding, I though with a smile on my face. I headed to the market and saw smiles and happy nodes from a few pony's." Why was I going to kill myself, he wouldn't want that I'm so stupid why but he did come and save me from doing that, I got to ask him about that but for now I got to pick up some food and then pick up Dinky.

I trotted down the street and into the slowly crowded market. I flew past some and saw Rainbow Dash picking up some food as well. I landed near her with the biggest smile on my face.

"What's with you, she said.

"Nothing just that SweetSugar came back, I said.

She dropped her jaw and had tears swell in her face. I hugged her and told her not to be mad and he couldn't control why he left but now he's back and proposed to me.

"I'm so happy for you, she said.

"Yeah but let's forget about it and shop.

SweetSugar

"And that's why I left, I said.

All the pony's even the Cakes were there except Rainbow,and sat there listening to my story until Applejack got up. She bucked so hard that I flew across the room into a stack of muffins and cake.

"I deserved that but why so hard, I said still on the floor.

"Because you never hurt out friends and you hurt Ditzy so hard that she stayed in her house for days and Dinky became worried and now she thinks you hurt her mother, said Applejack.

I got up and cracked my back from the hit and slowly made my way toward them and asked for there forgiveness.

"We all forgive you but the one you have to REALLY forgive is Dinky, said Twilight.

I then felt my heart drop and knew this was the hardest person to get through. They told me she was sad and worried but now it all comes down to this. I ran out the door and to Ditzy's place hoping that she was there.

This was what is stopping me from having a family Forgiveness


	20. Chapter 19 Love In All Forms

_Love In All Forms_

SweetSugar

I galloped as fast as I could to Ditzy's home. I ran past all my friends and acquaints I've meet over my time here." Why didn't I tell her I'm so stupid, I thought with a heart pumping blood to my hoofs as I ran with out stoping. I was in distance of the house and saw on light turned on, her room light.

I grabbed the handle of the door and swung it open. I made my way to her room and saw the her room door slightly open just a crack and I saw Ditzy comforting her daughter as she cried into a pillow.

"Mommy why did he leave, she said Dinky.

"He's back, I know he wanted to say goodbye to you but now he back, said Dinky.

"But why is he not here I want him to be here, she said crying more into her pillow.

I had a tear fall from my face and couldn't handle this sad moment for her. I moved my hoof and opened her door to see Ditzy look at me with a small smile and tears in her face.

"But I am here, I said.

She turned her head and she had a destroyed mane with blood shot eyes and a soaked pillow. She jumped off her bed and ran toward me. I hugged her with the most love you can give a daughter.

"D...daddy why di...did you leave, she said "Me and mommy were very sad.

Daddy ran through my mind as she said that."She excepted me as her father I couldn't believe that she except me as her father.

"I'm so sorry I left,I came as fast I heard that you were hurt I'm so sorry you can forgive me as your friend but as your Father, I said with tears running down my face and into my coat.

"I do I love you so much I want you as my new daddy, she said.

"I would love that now let's get that mane cleaned up for dinner, I said.

I looked over to Ditzy. She was crying as well for that her daughter excepted me into her life but now we were a family. We all hugged and then came to a close as we heard rumbles from our stomach. We laughed at this and Ditzy said "We'll I'll get dinner started and Dinky clean up.

Dinky left to the bathroom and me and Ditzy were down stairs." She loves you, you know that.

"I know I shouldn't have left to that dream and I promise with the rest of my life I would never leave you again, I said.

She kissed me and with passion it just love but passion. I let her go as Dinky saw me making out with her mom.

"I don't think I can eat, she said gagging.

Me and Ditzy laughed at this and sat her down and ate our food as a family. We ate happily as can be and when we were done I tucked her in and said my good nights as Ditzy was washing dishes. I went down stairs and saw Ditzy siting down on her couch looking at some wedding magazines. I sat next to her and kissed her.

"You know that when when we get married you can't look at any other flank other than mine, she said.

"Come on give me something to do now now that I can't look at any other flank, I said.

"We'll to keep you busy let me show you something and Dinky's asleep we can play, she said.

She got up and swiped her muffin scented tail at me and had a lust look as she went up stairs. I knew what that meant and I put my hoofs together and prayed.

"Thank you, I said.

I ran upstairs and jump on the bed and to see Ditzy laying there.

"So let's get this started, I said.

"Ok, she said.

I got ready and saw her pull something out from under the bed.

"Heavy I like, I said.

"Yeah it's really big can you help, she said still trying get it.

"Never mind I got it, she said.

I was happy as can be to get love from Dinky but to finally have some from Ditzy after months.

I turned my head and saw a stack of papers.

"Yeah these are some mails that need to go tomorrow so can you help, she said.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo, I said.


	21. Chapter 20 Tragic Beginnings

_Tragic Beginnings _

Ditzy Doo

I woke up to see a messed up bed and a stack of papers all around the room. I yawned and moved my hoof to reach to SweetSugar. I felt nothing but the emptiness of the bed. I then felt a piece of paper were Sweet was.

I picked it up and it read.

Dear Honey

I left to try to get my job back and I want you to have a day to yourself and rest I'll be back at 4:00 and I took Dinky to school already so enjoy yourself and have a great day.

I sigh in relief and let out the biggest yawn I've experienced ever since I first kissed him. His lips are like cake, sweet on the outside and delicious on the inside. I finally got up and trotted downstairs to see a clean house and some muffins on the table.

"He really does love me.

SweetSugar

"Ok you can go on your break but only for 30 minutes so enjoy, said .

I waved him a hoof as I exited Sugar Cube Corner and made my way to a restaurant near the bakery. I kept waking until I reached the building and entered. It was fairly packed for mid-day. I waked to the counter to see a pony with a stash.

"Hello mister how may I help you, he said.

"Yes hello can I get a small table for one, I said.

"Yes follow me, he said walking from the counter and to the crowded area.

I took a seat alone in a table outside in the nice clear skies. I sat down and ordered a hay sandwich with vegetable soup while admired the sky.

"Damn Rainbow you can be lazy but you sure can make a horrible day into a beautiful day, I said a little bit loud but for no one to hear.

"We'll I'll take that as a compliment, said a voice from behind me. I turned my head to see a rainbow pony behind me admiring the view. I didn't reply but look at the pony who I once loved before I made that mistake. I mean she not bad looking but I can't love her like I do with Ditzy.

"So how have you been, I heard that you proposed to Ditzy, Rainbow said pulling a chair next to me.

"Everything's good and I'm know considered Dinky's dad, it make me feel good inside you know, I said.

"We'll you make her happy and that's all that counts and your cool with me, she said.

"So find any lucky stallions to put up with you, I said.

She blushed and looked away for a second but returned to reality as I said that." No but I'm looking, I wish I could find a colt like you, she said.

"Why like me?.

"Because me and Ditzy talk to each other and she said that you are so passionate and caring for her and I don't want a colt who takes advantage of me and treats me like his property, she said looking away at the clouds.

"We'll hell come one day and don't stop looking, I said.

The waiter brought us mine and her food and we chatted about our lives for the next 30 minutes.

Ditzy Doo

"And done, I said finally getting all the stamps on the mail and putting them in my saddle bag." Thanks for SweetSugar staying up all night putting the mail In the envelopes, I thought.

I walked out my door to drop off these envelopes at my work for TopSpeed to deliver them since its my day off. I reached the post office and walked inside to see TopSpeed at counter cleaning since no work has been coming in today.

"Hey Top, I said.

"Hey Ditzy got any mail I'm getting bored of cleaning, he said cracking his hoofs.

"Yeah right here, I said pulling out the mail stack. As I pulled out the mail a colt walked in and he WAS GORGEOUS.

I turned around and had a blush on my face as he entered. As His hoof steps got closer my heart was pounding more and more. He finally reached the counter and said to TopSpeed "Can you deliver this.

TopSpeed went to the back and as his back was turned I pulled off my wedding ring and looked at the mirror and quickly fixed my mane.

He turned his head and looked at me. I blushed when he looked at me and he blushed at me. We looked at each others eyes and knew something had sparked in me that me and Sweet didn't have yet.

SweetSugar

After about 5 more hours of working I headed home and bought some flowers as muffins for Ditzy as a present. I was pulling the keys out of my saddle and put them in the lock and turned the key.

As I opened the door I saw something that I wished to never see. I dropped the muffins making them scatter all over floor and vase the flower were in crash and break into a million piece just like my heart...


	22. Chapter 21 Four Roads

Four Roads

SweetSugar

All I felt was the pain and water flooding all my hoofs. I haven't felt hurt ever since I knew that me and Ditzy's live was a dream an the hurt and comfort I had to go through to get back only to find her making pain shutter in my mind. There was hate in my body and tears starting forming in my eyes. There in front of me was Ditzy and another colt on the couch with him on top of her. They stood there frozen in place like time has been frozen.

"Ditzy how could you, was all I could say.

She didn't answer but stare back at me with a blush and a face of embarrassment. I didn't react to her saying anything. I just went inside and grabbed my saddle bag and headed out the door.

"Sweet please I'm so sorry...

"NO it's my fault I can't satisfy you enough that you cheat on me and you even took off your wedding ring to show him that you are single, then fine be single and don't ever expect me to be back because you lost me not only as husband but a person who loved you.

I then went out the door hearing Ditzy say things of how sorry she was and she needed me. I felt no feelings for her anymore. I walked the dark brisk night with cold tears running down my face hitting the solid ground. I keep walking until I reached the motel I stayed in when I first came here.

The building was the way it was before I left. All old and had a name to it as it sat in same spit for over years seeing happy faces pass it everyday and smile. To me it was just a building that help me. I walked to the same pony that gave me a room months ago.

"Oh your back how can I help you, she said.

"Can I have the room I got a long time ago if its open, I said.

"We'll of course, she got the key and I handed her some bits."you know I've seen you with that mare and she's very lucky to have you as a colt friend.

"Not anymore she cheated on me and I left her.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to get into your business, she said.

"It's alright I'll be staying here for about two days until I leave back home, I said picking up my saddle bag.

"Alright but give her some time she'll come back to you and know what she has done, she said walking into a room in the back.

I sighed and walked out the office and walked up the same stairs I walked along time ago with the same mind set. I walked into the room and sat in the bed and pulling out a picture out of my saddle bag showing me,Dinky,Ditzy.

"I hope so.

Ditzy Doo

"Why did that happen, he was perfect and now we out of my life for good, I thought crying into my pillow. The pillow was soaking in years and I had told the colt to leave as soon as Sweet left. The door closed and I knew that Dinky had got home from her friends house. I rushed downstairs to see my daughter with a smile on her face.

She looked at me and quickly hugged me." Mommy what happened, she said with a worried expression on her face. I didn't answer but sat her on the couch and told her he was gone forever.

"Dinky daddy has left us, I said.

"What not again please did he leave us.

"No honey I made him leave.

"How, she said tears falling down her face.

"I cheated on him with another colt, I said looking away.

"Mommy...why

"Please don't cry I know what I did but he'll come back I promise please believe me, I said hugging her.

"Mommy?

"Yes honey.

"Does he still love us, she said.

"I don't know...

SweetSugar

The bright sun stood right above me. The curtain were open and I moved out of the way and into the bathroom. I stood in the shower thinking about what to do.

"I can't forgive her we had something special and she betrayed that promise, I thought making the water get hotter." I know I hurt her but this is different I saw everything and he was on too of her and that image is in my head, its not his fault he didn't know and now I don't know what to do.

I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my head and dried my mane. I stepped out the bathroom and didn't know what to do after. I grabbed my saddle bag and put the essential in it, a couple apples,500 bits,map,and a letter from when my father died.

I walked out the door and locked it and headed downstairs to the pony running the cash register.

"Good morning sir how are you doing, she said.

"Alright here's the key to my room I decided not to get my stuff so here and I'll be seeing later, I said.

"Where are going if I may ask, she said.

"Where the wind takes me, I said waking out the door and headed down the street to anywhere until I reach someplace to rest. I walked and walked until the sun started setting and saw nothing but the dirt road and dirt along side the road. I didn't think but focused on the road and kept my eyes focus on it because think would hurt me and I don't to be hurt anymore.

There it was a road that decides my life and where to turn my head. A four way intersection, I stood in the middle of it and thought if where to go.

"If I go back I could forgive Ditzy but the painful memory's would return back to me. And if I chose one of these other paths it would be a mystery and a new life would open for me.

I took a step and started waking toward my destiny and kept walking.

A/N

Sorry for not doing these in awhile but for now I want your decision on where he goes and how this will affect the story so give me some suggestions.


End file.
